Missing
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Kaia is a girl that was kidnapped when she was very young and doesn't remember her past but all she knows is that she could see demons. After being saved by an exorcist one day and being visited by a mysteriuos man she comes to True Cross Academy to learn to become an Exorcist. Let's just hope she can survive having to be with Rin in the same Dorm building.
1. Chapter 1

I've always seen things that no one else could see and because I don't remember most of my past it makes it even scarier. I was kidnapped when I was only six years old and I can't remember anything that happened before I blacked out that day. I live on the streets now since no one knows me and also since I know no one. Right now I was running from one of the things that I could only see because I had stolen their wallet so I could buy some supplies. I looked behind me and I could see the woman with horns coming out of her head and her decaying flesh made her look like she had been dead for over a year but she was very much alive. I looked ahead and kept running as hard as I could because I knew that I would probably die if I got caught by the strange creature. I've done this everyday of my life and I still have found nothing about my past so I just kind of gave up on finding information about my past. I ran around a corner and I saw it was a dead end.

"Shit," I muttered and I turned around to see the creature stop in front of my only way out.

It began to walk towards me and I looked around for anyway to get out of this situation. The sun shined on the piercings on my face and then I looked at the creature. I saw a fire escape to my side and I waited for the creature to come a little closer before I could run but the creature stopped a couple of yards away from me. The creature was looking above my head and I kept looking at it.

"You," it said in it's deep growling voice.

I looked up to see someone in a black outfit that looked like a gown and I arched an eyebrow. The person jumped off the roof and landed in front of me. The man was quite slender and had light grey hair. He began to say a verse that I knew was from the book of John and I know it's quite strange how I knew what book it was from but it was because I memorized the whole book when I was younger whenever I sneaked into a temple and listened to the monks say the verses. The creature screamed in agony before some kind of black smoke came bursting out of the woman's face and disappear. The woman's eyes were heavy and she fell to the ground unconscious. I looked at the man and he looked at me. I saw that he had a scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a star and I backed up into the wall behind me.

"H-how did you d-do that," I asked and was a little scared at the same moment.

"You should be saying thank you for me saving your life on that one, that demon could've killed you," the man said emotionlessly.

"I can take care of myself," I growled.

"Ha! You sound like my son," he laughed.

I arched an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Why should I care about a geezer like you trying to protect me when I can easily do it myself," I hissed.

The man stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Who are you anyway," I hissed.

"I am Father Takahashi ," he replied.

My eyes went wide because I remembered when I walked by the church he belonged to. My jaw dropped and I held my head.

"Come with me," he said as he began to walk.

I stared at him for a moment and before he turned out of the alley I ran up next to him.

"Could you see that thing," I asked.

"Yes, I'm able to see everything that you can see," he said while not looking at me.

I was a couple of centimeters taller than him and I saw that he had glasses with crosses on them before I looked ahead.

"I thought I was alone," I muttered.

"You're not, every exorcist is able to see demons," he said emotionlessly.

I looked at him and arched an eyebrow. He turned right and I followed him into a church. I looked around and I felt like the place was familiar.

"You can come see me tomorrow and we can talk more about what happened today," he said while he looked at me.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, but prepare to have a lot of questions," I said before he laughed.

I shook my head and walked away from the church towards where I lived. I sat down in the alley I lived in and I looked through the wallet. I found some money and I stuffed it into the pocket of my jeans. I threw the wallet off to the side and I stood up with my hands behind my head. I grabbed my black hoodie and I put it on before I began walking with my hands in the pockets. I walked towards a store and bought some sushi. I walked to the park and I sat at the fountain as I began to eat. I sighed and looked at people walk by. I saw someone in a black outfit that looked kind of like the man I saw earlier just the boy had brown hair and he was walking with a navy haired boy in a school uniform. I watched them for a little bit before a purple haired man walked up to me and he looked like a clown.

"Hello," he cooed.

"What do you want clown," I said harshly.

He continued to smile that goofy grin that freaked me out and I stood up.

"How would you like to come to my school," he asked.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"If you're saying I can't take care of myself you are completely wrong," I growled.

"I know you are and I think you would be a perfect exorcist," he said.

My eyes widened and I looked at the sushi in my hand. I sighed and looked at him.

"When do I start," I asked.

He smiled like a Cheshire cat and he tipped his hat.

"Come with me," he said as he started walking.

I followed him and he walked towards a pink limo. He opened the door and I stared at him.

"You have got to be kidding," I muttered as I got in the car after him.

The two boys I saw came into the car and they sat down across from me. They stared at me and I looked out the window as we left the town that I knew ever since I lost my memory.

**Rin's POV**

As Yukio and I got in the car I noticed that a girl was in the car too. I sat next to Yukio and stared at the girl. She had two eyebrow piercings in her left eyebrow, six ear piercings in each of her ears, a nose piercing, and also a lip piercing. Her brown hair with blonde highlights cascaded down her shoulders and was at the length to the middle of her back. She had ivory colored skin and she had light brown eyes that looked like topaz. Her lips were a natural red color and she had two rings on each of her fingers on her right hand while she had a tattoo on her right hand that looked like vines. I watched her as she looked out the window and I saw that she was very skinny because I could see her ribs but she looked stronger than her appearance almost like she could pick up a hundred pounds with one hand and I had a feeling that I shouldn't mess with her so everyone stayed in silence as we went back to True Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at True Cross I gasped and looked at everything. It was so beautiful and I looked at everything. I heard the clown guy chuckling but I ignored him and when we stopped at the school he put some folded clothes on my lap. I looked at the clothes and then at him.

"This is the school uniform," he explained.

"It's pink," I shuttered.

"Here," he said and handed me what looked like the exact outfit just it was all black and he handed me a coat.

I smiled and nodded.

"Now this is my style," I muttered.

"This is the prototype so you are the first one to wear it," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled and I got out of the car as I ran towards a public bathroom.

I quickly changed into it and I smiled at it as I put the black coat on. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw the two boys that were in the car. The brunette gave me a backpack that had the school symbol on it and I arched an eyebrow.

"Mephisto said for us to give that to you before we led you to your Dorm," he said.

I nodded and we walked through the gates to the school. I looked around and I smiled as I looked at everything. It was like a town inside the school and I was completely in a trance. I didn't notice that the two boys stopped and I ran into the brunette. I saw I was only a centimeter taller than him and I jumped back.

"Sorry," I muttered.

He held a hand out to me and it had a key in it. I grabbed the key and I looked at it.

"Use that key on any door and you will appear in the hallways of Cram School, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get the class ready," the brunette explained before he walked off.

"Class," I asked.

"Yeah, my younger brother teaches an exorcist class at Cram School," the navy haired boy said.

"Wait, you're brothers and he's younger," I asked.

He nodded and began walking. I walked next to him and I saw a couple girls stare at me and I heard them say rude things about my piercings on my face.

"Ugh, rich girls," I muttered as we stopped at a door.

I put the key in and I unlocked the door. I saw a red and green hallway and I looked at the navy haired boy.

"Let me guess, the clown decorated the school," I said.

He nodded and walked in before me. I walked in after him and put the key in my pocket as I followed him. We walked towards another door and he opened the door for me. I walked inside and I saw that there were a couple other kids and I saw a boy that kind of had my hair. He had a blonde streak down the middle of his hair and he had piercings in his ears. Of course it wasn't like the piercings I had which was two eyebrow piercings in my left eyebrow, six ear piercings in each of my ears, a nose piercing, and also a lip piercing. He had tan skin and his eyes were mocha brown while mine were a light brown that looked like topaz. I walked towards the back and my combat boots that I had on were the only sounds in the room. I walked to a seat all the way in the back and I saw down. My blonde highlights came over my shoulders while my brown hair stayed behind my shoulders and reached the middle of my back. I laid my head on my hand while I waited for the teacher and I took a deep breath. I was glad that I knew how to be a thief when I lived on the streets because I was able to buy piercings just I did the piercings myself instead of having someone do it for me. The teacher walked in and I saw that it was the brunette boy from earlier.

"Hello class, well as you can see we have a new student," the brunette began.

I leaned back in my seat and rolled my eyes while I crossed my arms.

"Would you like to introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about yourself," he said.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well, how can I start? Well first off I call myself Kaia because I don't remember my real name. I was kidnapped by someone when I was six years old and I blacked out. I couldn't remember anything before I blacked out and I lived on the streets for my entire life after that," I said with no emotion in my voice.

I looked over at a girl that was blonde and she looked like she was about to cry.

"But I want to become an exorcist because I've seen things as long as I can remember and I want to find out why I'm able to see them," I continued.

I saw the navy haired boy take something out of his shirt and it was a tail. I stood up and looked at him.

"You're a demon," I exclaimed.

Everyone stared at me and I growled.

"Where is that stupid clown," I hissed.

"Sit down please and you can talk to him after the lessons are done," the brunette said.

I growled before I plopped back down in my seat and I glared at the desk. When the class ended I walked out of the classroom towards the headmaster's office. I opened the door and glared at the clown. I walked inside and slammed the door closed behind me and walked to his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a demon going to school here," I hissed.

"Well I'm a demon and you agreed just deal with it," he smiled.

I sighed and looked out the window. I didn't want to go back out onto the streets and I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I said before I walked out of the office.

I walked past the brunette and the navy haired boy as I walked towards the exit. I walked outside and sat down at the fountain. I sat on the edge and looked at my reflection in the water. I looked up to see a pink haired boy, a short bald boy, and the guy that had the same kind of hair walk towards me.

"You reacted the same way that we did so don't feel bad," the pink haired boy smiled.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"It wasn't about that, it was about having to deal with demons attacking me whenever I was on the street so I don't know why one would want to become an exorcist," I said.

"He's only half demon," the bald boy muttered.

"Why is a girl from the street have piercings and want to become an exorcist," the guy with the same hair as me growled.

I glared at him and stood up. I saw we were the same height and I jabbed his chest with my pointer finger.

"First off, I had to become a thief for food and to get these piercings, second I pierced myself, and third it's none of your business on wanting to know why I want to become an exorcist," I hissed.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

"Make me," I glared.

He glared back as I glared daggers into him and I clenched my right fist.

"Why not this, we see how much you really want to become an exorcist by going to the batting cages. We do it on full level and whoever hits the most balls wins," the boy said.

"Deal, if I win you have to buy me lunch and dinner for a week," I growled.

"Deal, and if I win you have to leave this school because you're not serious about going here," he said.

"Bon," the pink haired teen whined.

"Let's play," I hissed before I walked off towards the batting cages with him.

When we got to the batting cages we set it on the advanced level and I grabbed a gun and also a sword. I put the gun in my pocket and he pressed start while he had a gun in his hand.

"Don't fail me now memorization," I muttered as balls began flying at me.

I hit every one of them with the sword and I grabbed the gun out of my pocket as I began to shoot the balls. We were tied the whole time until it started to speed up and I kept hitting the balls with the gun and then I changed back to the sword. I had an emotionless expression while the boy was starting to have some trouble reloading his gun and then when the thing ended one last ball came flying at us. I hit the ball and the other ball hit the guy in the face.

"Bon," I heard the bald boy exclaim.

I put the gun down and I looked at the guy. He was glaring at me and I smirked.

"Next time don't underestimate me and also I can buy myself food," I smirked before I left.

I walked down the hallway and I had my arms crossed.

"Maybe this will be fun," I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked around the school I saw that it was sunset so I began walking towards the Dorms that the clown gave me. I walked past a cherry blossom garden but I continued to walk and I opened the door to the Dorm building. I looked around and saw the brunette and navy haired boy talking. They looked at me and then I walked to my room. I locked my door and plopped onto my bed. I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and I sat up. I took off the uniform that I slept in and I walked over to the closet. I opened it and I saw that there were at least ten uniforms and I got one down as I put it on. They were all black like the one I had on the day before and I took a deep breath as I brushed my hair with a black hairbrush on the vanity. I walked to the door and unlocked it before I walked down the stairs. I walked towards the exit with my backpack on my shoulder when I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned around and I saw that it was the navy haired boy.

"Are you going to eat breakfast," he asked.

"No, I lived without eating for three weeks I think I can handle not eating," I said before I left out the door.

I walked towards the school and I opened the door to the high school. I saw tons of girls with pink uniforms on and my body shuttered. I walked inside and I put my hands in the coat pockets that were in the school uniform coat. I walked past a group of girls and they began laughing.

"Hey Emo," one of the girls yelled to me.

I turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, little miss muffin," I said.

"I didn't know they let street kids come to this school," she smirked.

"I have advantages," I simply replied.

I turned around and began walking. She ran up to me and put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at her and I saw that she was pretty short and only reached up to my chin so I had to look down at her.

"Yes," I asked.

"You don't belong here, so get out," she commanded.

"Sorry, but you can't tell me what to do," I said.

She growled and then I saw coal tar coming towards her.

"Not again," I muttered.

She smirked and then grinned as her smile went from ear to ear. I looked around and I began running. I could hear her running after me and I ran harder as I clenched my fists. I turned a corner and I ran into a boy. I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall so the girl wouldn't notice me. As she ran past the corner I said a verse from John and she froze. She turned to me and growled before she screamed and fell to the ground. I sighed in relief and stood up as I brushed my knees off.

"Sorry about running into you," I said.

I turned and saw the guy that I made a deal with the night before.

"How did you know what verse to use," he asked.

"I used to sneak into temples and hide as I listened to priests and monks pray. Also I found a book once that had all of the verses to exorcise demons with," I explained.

He kept looking at me and I saw that he had a black eye.

"I'm sorry about your black eye," I said before I ran off.

I hated seeing what happened to him from what I started and I blamed myself because it was all because I felt like I was better than him. I ran to the clown's office and I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"I want to take the Exwire test," I announced.

"Do you think you're ready," he asked.

I nodded and clenched my fists. He smirked and then put up his hand.

"Eins, zwei, drei," he announced before everything disappeared and I was in the Dorms that I lived in.

I looked around and I put my backpack down. I saw a couple of guns next to the wall also with a sword and I walked up to them. I held the sword and I shook my head as I got a horrible headache. I heard footsteps and I turned around to see a demon coming towards me. I pointed at it and said its fatal verse. It disappeared into dust and I grabbed the gun as I put it on my belt. I looked around and I heard more footsteps. I saw at least ten demons come towards me and I pulled the gun out as I shot them all in the head.

"How am I able to do all of this," I muttered to myself.

I heard a hissing behind me and I turned around to see a huge demon that I was guessing was a hobgoblin. I gulped and then it pushed me down. I glared at it and gritted my teeth as I unsheathed the sword and a bright yellow flame came out of it. I couldn't see and when I sheathed it I saw that the demon turned into dust. I looked around and sat up right when the clown jumped out of the ceiling and landed on top of me.

"Ugh," I groaned.

He stepped off of me and was smiling like an idiot.

"You passed, so now you are officially an exwire," he smiled.

"It could've helped more if you didn't land on top of me," I groaned as I sat up.

I stood up and brushed my knees off. I held the gun and sword out for him and he shook his head.

"No, you get to keep that," he said.

I arched an eyebrow and then he clapped his hands as we appeared back in his office and my backpack was leaning against his desk.

"You and the other students are leaving in thirty minutes to Kyoto so I suggest you go ahead and run outside to the gate," he said.

I nodded and grabbed my backpack as I threw it on my shoulder and ran out of the room with the gun in my backpack and the sword in my right hand. I ran outside and I saw that everyone from the Cram School class was there and they stared at me. I stopped next to the navy haired boy and bent down while I panted a little bit.

"Kaia, what are you doing here," the navy haired boy asked.

"The clown…let me…take the exwire…test early…and I passed…so I'm coming…with you," I said between breaths.

"But you haven't went to the training camp," the girl with black ponytails said.

I stood up straight after I caught my breath and I looked at her in the eyes.

"He said I passed and that I had to come with you," I said.

Yukio nodded and he checked to see if everyone was there.

"Okay are we ready to go," he asked.

Everyone nodded while I looked at everyone with my arms crossed. We walked towards the train station and I looked at everything amazed.

"Is this your first time going on a train," the brunette and blonde asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I've never even came into a train station before," I replied.

He nodded and we boarded the train. I sat in the back and a girl with red and blonde hair said that the brunette and blonde had to sit next to me while his friends sat in the front.

"So," I said because I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Is it true," he asked.

"Is what true," I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That you can't remember anything before you were six," he said.

I looked at my hands and nodded.

"I always wondered if I even had a family or if I was even loved before I was kidnapped," I said.

"Maybe I can help you find out your past," he said.

"That's what I've been doing ever since then but I kind of gave up after I learned how to take care of myself," I said before I looked at him.

He looked at me in the eyes and he looked at a book he brought with him. I turned and looked out the window. I looked through my backpack and I saw a wallet and an mp3 player. I opened the wallet and I saw that there was money in it. My eyes widened when I saw how much there was and I put it in my pocket of my coat before I looked at the mp3 player. I saw that there were a lot of popular songs on it and I put the earphones in as I began listening to music. I closed my eyes and rocked my head a little bit as I heard a song that I had stuck in my head. I smirked and I put my hands behind my head. I opened my eyes an hour later and I saw that the train stopped. I turned off my mp3 player and the brunette and blonde stood up before I stood up as everyone walked out of the train towards the exit of the train station. I walked next to the brunette and blonde. We walked out of the train station and I looked at the town amazed.

"Wow," I whispered as we walked towards an inn.

We walked inside the inn and I saw some lady come towards us. She walked up to the brunette and blonde and hugged him.

"Ryuji, why haven't you come back for over a year," she scolded as she separated from him.

"Mom, I was studying," he said.

I smirked and crossed my arms. The lady looked at me and she smiled really big.

"Is this your girlfriend, Ryuji," she asked.

My jaw dropped open and he was blushing a really dark red but it didn't compare to my blush. I heard the pink haired boy snickering and I gulped as I made my blush disappear.

"Sorry, but I'm not his girlfriend, I don't even really know him," I replied.

His mom looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You need to get a girlfriend," she said before she walked off with everyone following except for me and the brunette and blonde.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," I said.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

I walked away and I scratched my head. I saw the brunette and blonde's mother and I followed her to my room. I entered the room after she showed it to me and I smiled at the view of a garden. I walked over to the window and sat on the window ledge as I looked at the garden. I walked over to the backpack I brought with me and I found some black clothes and I also found my clothes that I used to wear all of the time. I changed into them and I walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and I saw the brunette and blonde. He walked up to me and held his hand out.

"I never got to introduce myself, I'm Ryuji Suguro but people call me Bon," he said.

I shook his hand.

"I'm Kaia," I smirked before I walked off.

"Do you want to go to the town," he asked.

I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you serious," I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," he asked.

I nodded and walked towards him.

"Sounds fun," I said before we left the inn towards town.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked around the town and I looked at everything amazed. I saw a park that had a fountain and I ran towards it. I sat down on the side of the fountain and looked at the water. I looked at Ryuji and I arched an eyebrow because I saw he was staring at me.

"What are you staring at," I asked in a gentle tone.

He started to blush and I smirked as I shook my head. I stood up and walked towards a patch of green grass. I laid down on it and I looked at the sky. Ryuji sat down next to me and he was looking around. I sat up and looked at Ryuji. I saw that his black eye was gone and I looked at his mocha brown colored eyes as he looked into my topaz colored eyes. I quickly looked at my hands as I bit my bottom lip and I took a deep breath. I saw Ryuji look at his phone and he stood up.

"We should probably go back and eat dinner with everybody," he said as he held a hand out to me.

I nodded and took his hand. I could feel his calloused hands against my smooth skin as I stood up and we stared at each other in the eyes before I looked away and began walking. He walked next to me and I kept my head bowed as I looked at the hand that held his just moments earlier. We arrived at the inn and we had dinner with everyone just I didn't talk to anyone and I ate in silence.

**The Next Day**

I walked out of my room with the new clothes that I found in the backpack that I brought with me which was a black tank top with some jeans and my combat boots. I walked down the hallway and I saw Ryuji's room.

"Oh hello, can you go get Ryuji and bring him to the lobby because everyone is waiting there," his mother asked.

I nodded and gave a small smile. I walked towards his room and I knocked on his door. I didn't hear an answer and I walked into his room. I saw exorcism books on his bed and I looked around.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," I heard someone yell.

I turned towards the person and I saw Ryuji only in his boxers. I quickly closed my eyes as I had a massive blush on my face.

"OH MY GOD," I exclaimed.

I heard him tumbling over stuff and I heard rustling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM," he yelled as I heard a thump.

"YOUR MOM WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT EVERYONE WAS MEETING IN THE LOBBY," I exclaimed as I kept my eyes closed.

I took one of my hands off cautiously after I didn't hear any noise and I saw Ryuji in jeans without a shirt. I saw his tan colored skin and his well-toned abs as I gulped. He put on a grey t-shirt and I had a massive blush on my face while he scratched the back of his head nervously. After my blush disappeared I looked at him and he looked at me.

"We better go ahead and get going," I said before I left his room with him following me.

We walked into the lobby and I saw that they were talking about the demon we were going after.

"The demon is somewhere in Kyoto and we need to exorcise it before it kills anyone," the brunette said.

"Well what does it look like," I asked.

"That's the thing, we only have a picture that Mephisto says that the demon is in it but we don't see it," he said.

"May I have a look," I asked.

He nodded and handed me a photo. I looked at the people in the photo and I saw it.

"Don't you see it, it's right there," I said while pointing to a man in the picture that I saw had horns in it.

"What," he asked.

I arched an eyebrow and I looked at the picture.

"Wait, if she can see it when were not able she'll be able to tell us when it comes near us," a red and blonde girl said.

I looked at her and I had a serious face.

"I can be bait," I said.

"No, we're not using anyone as bait," Ryuji said.

"This maybe our only chance Bon," the navy haired boy said.

"Rin, we're not using her as bait," Ryuji said.

"It's her choice," the red and blonde girl said.

"Shura," the brunette hissed.

"Yukio, I know you know that this is the only way," the red and blonde girl said.

"Kaia," Yukio asked.

"I'll do it," I nodded.

**One Hour Later**

I hid in an alley way as I waited for the demon to pass the alley that I was in. When I saw it I stood up straight and looked at it.

"Hey," I yelled.

It looked at me and it grinned a Cheshire grin.

"You have finally come," it growled as it walked towards me.

I nodded and I got my sword. I put my hand on the case and held my hand on the handle. It laughed and it ran towards me at a speed that I couldn't even see it coming. It hit me straight in the stomach which made me go flying into a wall in the alleyway. I gasped as it took my breath away before I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but my arms were shaking and I fell back to the ground. I could hear it coming towards me and I felt a great pain go through my spine as it stomped onto my back. I scratched at the ground and tears were welling up in my eyes. It laughed and then picked me up by my neck before it pushed me against the wall. I tried breathing but it was choking me and I scratched at the hand holding my neck against the wall. I saw it take something out of its pocket before it stabbed it into my neck. I heard it scream in agony before it dropped me to the ground and I fell on the ground pretty hard. I coughed and held my neck. Yukio ran over to me and helped me up before I bent down and held my stomach as a great pain went through my entire body.

"Kaia," Yukio asked worriedly.

"I feel really dizzy," I muttered before I lost control of my legs and fell to the ground.

Everything was spinning and I heard everyone freaking out.

"Kaia," I heard Ryuji yell to me before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky and I could hear birds chirping as I sat up. I looked around and I saw tons of people as they were playing at a park. I could see a little girl with brown and blonde hair like me as I stood up. I walked towards the little girl and everything around me froze as I walked up next to the little girl as she was about to go down the slide. She had a smile on her face and I looked down to see someone but their face was blurry and I couldn't see who it was. I looked back at the little girl before everything began to move again and I saw her run towards the forest. The adult followed her as I followed them and I looked around. I continued walking and I heard the little girl whimper as she held onto the person._

_"I'm scared, the little monsters keep pulling my hair," the little girl whimpered._

_The adult kneeled down and said something that I couldn't hear before the little girl nodded._

_"Okay daddy," she nodded._

_I waved and I knew that they couldn't see me and I looked around. _

_"Am I dead is this what heaven is like," I thought to myself._

_I saw the little girl laugh before the little girl began running again with the adult running with her. I ran after them and then I saw the little girl stop. She walked towards a cave and I followed them. The little girl continued walking and there was a shining light at the end of the tunnel._

_"Daddy, do you think it's an angel," the little girl asked._

_The adult shrugged before the little girl began running again and I followed her. She walked up to the shining light and it dimmed when she touched it._

_"A sword," she asked confused._

_I saw it was the same sword that I used when I was doing the Exwire test and I wondered if the little girl was me. The little girl held onto the case and the handle before she unsheathed it. The little girl screamed and the father did too as I saw him look terrified. He ran and then when the little girl sheathed it again she passed out and fell to the ground while still holding the sword. I knelt down next to the girl and I saw a huge person coming towards us as it picked up the little girl and left the sword. I stood up before I got a huge headache and I had to lean against the stone wall as I screamed in agony._

I gasped as my eyes flashed open and everything looked blurry. All I could see was a shining light and also I saw a figure with blonde and brown hair.

"Ryuji," I asked weakly.

"You're awake," he smiled.

My vision cleared up and I could see that he was happy to see me. I lifted my hand as I put my hand on my head.

"Sheesh, what hit me in the head," I asked.

"It's just the side effects of the medicine so it means it's working," Yukio said.

I looked at him and sat up. Ryuji tried to lay me back down but I shook my head.

"I am probably not going to fall asleep for a while," I said.

"Why," Yukio's older brother asked.

"I dreamt about my past," I said.

Ryuji's eyes went wide and everyone in the room stared at me.

"I only remember a little bit of what happened but I don't remember everything," I explained.

Yukio nodded and began to ponder. I pulled the covers off of me and got out of the bed.

"I'm going to take a walk," I said while my back was turned towards them.

I walked out of the room and walked outside. I put my hands in my pockets and I looked around. After an hour of walking around I walked back to my room at the inn and I closed the door behind me. I grabbed the mp3 player and I put the earphones in before I began playing a song. It was Monster by Skillet and I began to sing along with it.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake and I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?~**

As I continued to sing I could feel myself calm down a little bit and I sang with my eyes closed as I danced in place a little bit.

**Bon's POV**

I walked by one of the rooms in the halls and I could hear someone singing. I walked up to the door and I looked at it. I opened the door and I noticed Kaia singing. She finished the song and I stayed quiet as she began to sing another song. I continued to listen and she sounded pretty good, she sounded like someone that could sing for money. I heard the song and I listened to it.

**Normal POV**

**I see you standing here**

**But you're so far away**

**Starving for your attention**

**You don't even know my name**

**You're going through so much**

**But I know that I could be the one to hold you**

**Every single day**

**I find it hard to say**

**I could be yours alone**

**You will see someday**

**That all along the way**

**I was yours to hold**

**I was yours to hold**

**I see you walking by**

**Your hair always hiding your face**

**I wonder why you've been hurting**

**I wish I had some way to say**

**You're going through so much**

**Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you**

**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**

**You should know**

**I'm ready when you're ready for me**

**And I'm waiting for the right time**

**For the day I catch your eye**

**To let you know**

**That I'm yours to hold~**

As the song ended I hit the repeat button as I began to sing it again with my eyes closed. After the song ended the second time I took my earphones out and I heard the door close. I looked behind me and then I opened the door as I looked in the hall but I didn't see anyone so I shut the door and walked over to my backpack. We were supposed to be leaving tomorrow and I was ready to go back to my dorm. I sat down on my bed as I looked out the window and I laid down as I closed my eyes. I waited for the night to end while I was asleep and I dreamt darkness engulfing my body as I ran towards a light in my dream but it kept fading. I was terrified at first and then I remembered who I met one night in the darkness.

* * *

We exited the train station when we arrived at True Cross and I stretched my arms while we walked back to the school. As Yukio, Rin, and I entered our Dorm building I ran up to my room and I dropped my stuff off before going to the cafeteria. I saw that Ryuji, Rin, and Yukio were talking.I looked at my classmates and I smirked.

"Who wants to go to the town I grew up in," I asked.

They looked at me and nodded and I smiled as we went back into the train station and got on a train to the town I grew up in. When we arrived we walked out of the train station and I walked towards the grocery store since I needed to buy some things. Everyone followed me and I walked towards the counter of the deli. I saw a boy that had pure black hair with a single small red streak on the right side of his hair.

"Hi Takeo," I smiled.

The boy turned around and he grined.

"Hey what's up," he said as he leaned against the counter and then he noticed the school uniform I was wearing.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Do you still see those things you talked to me about," he asked.

I nodded and smirked. Ryuji walked up to stand beside me and he looked at Takeo.

"Ryuji this is a friend that I had when I lived on the street, Takeo this is my classmate Ryuji Suguro," I explained.

Takeo gave a single nod and he looked at me.

"What do you mean by when you lived on the street," he asked.

"I live at a boarding school now," I said.

He nodded and sighed as he began working again. I then saw something on Takeo and my eyes grew wide.

"Takeo," I asked.

Takeo looked at me and he grinned a huge Cheshire grin. I shook my head in disbelief and he laughed.

"I was wondering when you would find out," he grinned.

"No," I said as I backed up.

Takeo continued to grin and I grabbed Ryuji's hand as I began running with Yukio and Rin while dragging Ryuji with me. I ran into an alley and I let go of Ryuji's hand as I walked over to a corner. I kneeled down and I began to cry.

"They took my friend away from me," I cried.

Yukio got one of his keys and unlocked a door with it to reveal the dorm building. Ryuji walked in with me following him and then when we were back at the dorms I walked up to my room and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door as I slid to the ground and I kept crying. I started to remember everything that I did with Takeo and it made me cry harder.

_I was alone in the alley and I hugged me knees to my chest as I looked around. I couldn't remember anything and then a boy about my age with a red streak on the side of his pure black hair walked up to me._

_"Are you okay," he asked._

_He looked about my age and I shook my head. He sat down next to me and he looked at me worriedly._

_"I can see monsters," I said._

_"I'll protect you, I promise," he said._

_I looked at him with tears in my eyes and he hugged me close to him. I then hugged him back and closed my eyes tightly._

I cried harder and I could barely breathe as I sobbed.

_"Kaia," I heard a familiar voice call for me._

_"Yes Takeo," I asked while I put the final earring in my ear._

_I looked at him and he smiled._

_"I got a job," he said._

_"You did," I asked._

_He smiled and nodded as he hugged me._

_"I'll save money so we can live in an apartment and the monsters won't get to you," he said._

_I smiled and hugged him back._

_"I'll protect you from them while you're at work," I said._

_He smiled and nodded._

I gripped at my hair as I closed my eyes tightly while gritting my teeth.

_"Takeo," I said worriedly._

_He had fallened on the ground and I was kneeling down next to him._

_"I'm fine, just go," he said._

_I saw a wound on his side and it was from a bullet._

_"I'm not leaving you," I said._

_"I promise I'll be fine," he answered._

_"No, I'm not leaving you alone to bleed to death," I cried._

_I held him close and he laid in my arms._

I continued to cry and then I fell onto my side.

_"You're better," I exclaimed happily._

_"Yes, I am," he smiled._

_I nodded and I hugged him as he hugged me back._

_"You better go ahead and go, we'll talk later," he said._

_I nodded as I ran out of the alley and I ran towards a lady as I stole her wallet. She ran after me and it was the beginning of the day that I went to True Cross._

I continued to cry and I screamed in anger.

"Why did I leave him alone to get possessed by those things," I cried.

I continued to cry until I fell asleep on the floor while having tears come down my face to form a small puddle under my face on the floor.

_Why did that have to happen?_

* * *

**_The first song was Monster by Skillet and the second was Yours to Hold by Skillet_**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up on the floor and I saw that it was sunrise. I got up and quickly got ready for school before running out of my room while putting my jacket on with my backpack on my shoulder. I ran down the stairs and started jumping down them with one foot as I began tying one of my combat boots before I jumped out of the Dorm building while tying my other boot. After I finished tying them I ran towards the school and slammed my key into the door as I opened it and ran down the hallway with the key in my pocket as I ran to the door. I slammed the door open and I saw that everyone was there except for Yukio and I sighed in relief. Ryuji arched an eyebrow at me and then I remembered that I forgot to brush my hair. I walked over to my desk and I sat down.

"What happened," Ryuji asked.

"I woke up late and I forgot to brush my hair," I explained.

I combed my hand through my hair as the teacher came in and Yukio arched an eyebrow.

"What happened to your hair," he asked.

"I forgot to brush it," I said in my annoyed tone.

Yukio gave a single nod as he began to teach class and I sat there with my head bowed as I continued to think of what happened.

_"I was wondering when you would find out," Takeo asked._

I felt like I was going to cry and I clenched my fists. When school ended I walked out of the room with my backpack on my shoulder and I was the one before last out of the room. I walked down the hallway before I exited Cram School and walked towards the fountain. I sat down at the fountain edge and I looked at my hands.

"I need to find out my past even if it's the last thing I do," I muttered.

I looked up and I had a determined expression as I stood up. I walked towards Mephisto's office and I opened the door as I took a deep breath.

"Can you help me find out about my past," I asked while I walked in when I closed the door behind me.

Mephisto looked at me and intertwined his fingers as he smirked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," he smirked.

I sat down across from him and he continued to smirk.

"Well when are you going to answer me," I asked.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"What if I told you that you were never human," he said.

My eyes widened and I was glad I was sitting down.

"Your real name is Katsueki Suzuki, you were kidnapped by my brother named astaroth and also my other brother Iblis was another one that took you away from Astaroth," he explained.

I sat there as I listened and I kept looking at him.

"You were kidnapped because your demonic powers awakened when you pulled the sword open just you are a very rare kind of demon," he continued.

"What do you mean by rare," I asked.

"You are the only demon able to see demons when they are not showing anyone else and you can kill any demon you want just by thinking about the person that they are possessing," he explained.

I nodded and I continued to listen to him.

"Your parents died over three hundred years ago and you were put into a sleep until I found your sword. I unsheathed it and it made you wake up from your sleep," he continued.

I looked at the sword I had with me and then I looked at him.

"Why couldn't I remember anything," I asked.

"Because Iblis made you forget everything and you can actually make your tail appear whenever you unsheathed your sword but otherwise it won't appear," he continued.

I nodded and he continued to explain to me.

**One Hour Later**

After an hour of learning about my past I exited the office and I walked down the hallway.

_"You are the daughter of two demons, Satan and Yuki-Onna," Mephisto explained._

I took a deep breath as I walked outside and I looked at the sky. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun seep into my skin and then I opened them to walk ahead. I walked to my Dorm room and I put on a black tank top on with some jeans. I grabbed my sword and put it in the cloth case as I put it over my head so it was on my back and I put my two training guns on my belt while putting a pocket knife in the strap of my boot. I walked out of my room as I walked outside and I saw Ryuji as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I walked past them and I continued walking to the gate. I was at the gate and I looked both ways before crossing the street. I walked over to the forest and I kept walking before I stopped to see Mephisto and a green haired boy. I took a deep breath and nodded. I closed my eyes and then I got my sword out of the cloth case before I unsheathed it. I could feel the warmth and I gripped onto the handle of the sword as a pain went through my spine.

**Bon's POV**

I saw Kaia leave outside the gates to the academy and I followed her. I made sure to stay quiet as I followed her and then I hid behind some bushes when she stopped. I saw Yukio, Rin, and the others on the other side of the opening in the forest. I looked at Kaia and the sunlight shone on her at the perfect angle to make her piercings shimmer. I looked at the other two people standing there and I saw Amaimon and Mephisto.

"What are they doing," I whispered.

I saw her nod as she unsheathed her sword and a bright yellow flame came across her skin. I kept watching as she fell to her hands and knees as she cried out in pain. My eyes widened as I saw a blonde and brown tail grow from the bottom part of her back as she gripped at the ground. Her ears became pointy and her teeth grew sharper as she continued to scream in agony. When she stopped screaming she looked at Mephisto and Amaimon before her flames extinguished and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Brother, why did our brother erase her memory," Amaimon asked.

"They don't want her to find out how strong she really is," Mephisto replied as he walked away with Amaimon and left her there.

"Kaia," I whispered.

She continued to lay there unconcious and she had a tail that laid there limp. I watched Yukio and everyone walk towards her as Yukio and Rin put her arms over their shoulders as they dragged her back to the school. I walked back to the school and I began to wonder about something.

_"Brother, why did our brother erase her memory," Amaimon asked._

_"They don't want her to find out how strong she really is," Mephisto replied._

I continued to walk and I walked to my room before I sat on my bed inside the Dorm.

_What do they mean on how strong she really is?_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day and I had a horrible headache. I sat up and I saw I had a tail.

"It really did happen," I muttered as I grabbed the tail and held it in my hands.

I looked down at it before I got out of the bed and looked in the mirror. I ran out of my room and ran down the stairs. I noticed I was still wearing the outfit I had on the day before but I didn't care as I continued to run. I ran into the cafeteria section and I saw Rin and Yukio talking.

"I have a tail," I said.

"Yes, we saw that you did yesterday," Yukio said.

"I remember everything," I smiled as I ran out of the cafeteria and started getting dressed for school.

I was jumping all over my room as I was getting everything on and then I got the key out before I put it in my door and opened it to see the hallways to Cram School. I ran into the hallway as I ran down the hallway and I saw Ryuji. I knew I was starting to get feelings for him and I was excited to tell him that I remembered everything. He turned around and he saw me before I skidded to a stop.

"I remember everything," I smiled.

He glared at me and then I lost my smile.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"You're a demon," he said.

I looked at him confused and my tail lay still behind me.

"And why would that change anything," I said.

He started to walk before I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me.

"Just because I was born this way doesn't mean that I want to be it I'm only happy because I remember everything," I explained.

He looked at me and he still glared at me.

"Let go of my wrist and don't touch me," he growled.

"Then maybe you should listen," I hissed.

He kept glaring at me and I kept holding his wrist.

"I'm not letting go," I growled.

He kept glaring at me before he punched me right in the mouth. My face turned and I couldn't believe what he just did. I was shocked and I looked at him. I let go of his hand and backed up. He glared at me before his face softened and he looked at his hand. I could feel my lip bleeding and I was still in shock.

"Kaia," he said.

"No," I exclaimed.

He looked at me and I glared at him.

"My name is Katsueki Suzuki and you will never get to call me by Kaia again," I growled as my tail lashed behind me.

"Kaia," he said while walking towards me.

"No," I said as I took a step away from him as I continued to glare.

I gritted my teeth as I began to run away from him and I had a single tear come down my eye. I ran to Mephsito's office and he looked at me with his fingers intertwined while his head leaned on them.

"How do I get to Gehenna," I asked.

He smirked and he looked evil.

"Come with me," He said as he stood up and made his hat and cape appear.

I walked with him out into the hallway and Amaimon appeared next to me.

"Are you sure you want to go to Gehenna," Mephisto asked.

I nodded and clenched my fists.

"I'm ready," I said before he used one of his keys on a door and we walked through the door to appear at the top of True Cross Academy. I walked over to the edge and saw everything. A portal opened behind me and I saw Amaimon go into the portal. I looked at Mephisto and he gave a single nod. I stepped into the portal and he threw my gun and my sword to me. I looked at him in the eyes and gave a single nod before I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw a huge desert and I looked at Amaimon.

"Are you ready to play little sister," he asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

He smiled and then we started to fight. We kept fighting and I used my flames as I also began to use my other powers. I used my power of water and blasted it at Amaimon's face as I laughed before he made a huge rock attack me and we continued to fight. As hours went on it soon went into days of training before it went into weeks. I would think of Ryuji sometimes but I knew this was what I was and if he couldn't accept that than he can go fuck himself. I was ready to do my destiny and to become what I was supposed to come. I walked over to a huge rock and stood on it as I looked at the desert around me. This was going to be my new home for a couple of years probably but I knew I could wait that long before I went back to Assiah. This was my true self, this was what I was destined to become.

_I was destined to become a ruler of all the demons in the world._

**Bon's POV**

It has been seven weeks since the last time I saw Kaia and I'm starting to get more worried as days go on. I always wonder if she'll ever come back, I know it was my fault for letting my anger take control but it was because I was angry that she could never remember until now. I actually fell in love with a demon and I never knew it. I was walking through the hallways today since it was after the Exorcist exam and I was walking to a room where I would find out if I would become an exorcist or not. I walked into the room and I saw Yukio, Rin, Mephisto, and all the rest of the students all with Shura. I looked at them and they all smiled.

"Congratulations, Suguro," Rin smiled like an idiot.

I smirked and they all celebrated while I just stood there in the corner and watched them. I looked around to see if Kaia would come and Rin walked up to me.

"I know you're worried about her," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I actually said to Mephisto to tell Kaia that you were becoming an exorcist and we were going to have a party but I guess she couldn't get the message," Rin explained.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Thanks," I said with my head down and I looked at my feet.

"It wasn't your fault that she left, Mephisto said that she asked him if she could do something and he said yes. He won't tell me where she is but I don't know if it's good or not," Rin continued.

I nodded before I walked out of the party and went to my Dorm room. I laid down on my bed and just looked at the ceiling as how I usually did ever since she left. I looked at the hand that hit her face and I could still see her pained expression.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been three years ever since I came to Ghenna and I was being crowned the ruler of the fire demons, the water demons, the rot demons, and the air demons because I had defeated all of the rulers in fighting. Also the rulers were stupid enough to actually let me fight them but I was one of the most powerful demons in Ghenna. I was currently standing on a rock as I looked over the desert and I smirked.

"I will come to Assiah soon," I said to myself.

I then looked at the castle that my father lived in and I closed my eyes as I turned into my true demon form. My ears were pointed just like an elf's ears and then my tail had a small flame at the end while my teeth sharpened and small flames appeared on top of my head that were a black color. I crouched down and I jumped into the air as I landed back on my feet in front of the gates to my father castle.

I pushed open the gates and I walked towards my father's castle.

**Bon's POV**

It's been three years since I started trying to find Kaia and each time I find something I come to a dead end. I'm starting to give up and right now I was walking towards the abandoned dorms to see Kaia's room again. I walked up the stairs and I opened the door to see her room again. Everything was still in the same place and I walked over to her bed. I sat down on it and I put my hand on her pillow.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before I looked at my hands in my lap.

I heard someone running up the stairs and I looked up to see Rin standing in the doorway. He looked like he was worried about something and I stood up.

"Mephisto needs everyone," he said.

I nodded and we both ran out of the abandoned dorms. _I'll find a way to get you back Kaia, I promise._ We ran to a door and we unlocked it to see Mephisto's office and everyone that was in my Exorcist class. I saw Shima and Miwa sitting on the couch with Izumo leaning against the wall and Shiemi standing by Yukio as he stood by Mephisto's desk. Rin and I walked into the room and we closed the door behind us. Mephisto looked at all of us in his office chair and he smiled.

"I'm glad you're all here," he said.

I continued to watch him and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want," I asked.

"Well, there is going to be a new ruler of three different types of demons," he explained.

"What," Yukio asked.

"One of Satan's children has defeated three rulers in fighting and they will be crowned the ruler of those demons later this week," Mephisto explained.

"What kinds of demons," I asked.

"Fire, water, rot, and air, but from how much power they have they will probably take control over other demons," Mephisto answered.

"What are we supposed to do," Izumo asked.

"You are to meet the ruler and see what you want to do with the ruler," Mephisto smirked.

"You know who it is," Rin said.

"Yes," Mephisto grinned.

"Well are you going to tell us," I asked.

"No, that would ruin the fun," he smirked.

I sighed and I crossed my arms.

"Well how are we going to see the ruler," I asked.

"The ruler will be coming to Assiah after they are crowned so they can see all of the demons that they will rule in Assiah," Mephisto explained.

"So we just wait," I asked.

Mephisto smirked and nodded. I sighed and walked out of the room. I walked towards the courtyard and I took a deep breath as I stood by the fountain. I started to think of when Kaia and I first met and I sat down on the edge of the fountain. I looked at my reflection and I looked the same as how I did three years ago. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath before I heard a loud bang. I stood up quickly and had my eyes wide as I ran towards the gate. I saw tons of rot demons and fire demons at the gate. Yukio, Rin, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, and Miwa stood beside me as we stared at the gate before it fell down. I saw black flames come towards us and I knocked everyone over as we let the fire pass over us where it would've burned us if we kept standing. I sat up and I looked at the demon. The demon had black flames on them and when they opened their eyes my eyes widened.

"Kaia," I muttered.

**Kaia's POV**

I stood on top of a Salamander demon and I looked at the people that were on the ground. I knew right away of whom they were and I narrowed my eyes at the blonde n' brunette. I smirked and I jumped off of the Salamander as I stood in front of everyone.

"Hello, exorcists," I said sarcastically.

The brunette n' blonde stood up as he started to slowly walk towards me.

"Don't take another step," I hissed.

He stopped and continued to stare at me.

"Kaia," he asked.

"Oh, I'm not Kaia anymore," I grinned.

He continued to stare at me and I looked at my nails.

"Who want to play a game," I asked as I grinned to show my sharp teeth.

The brunette n' blonde looked at me in horror before I looked over to see Mephisto walking towards us.

"You came earlier than expected," he said.

"Oh, now why wouldn't I want to see my big brother," I said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at Mephisto confused except for Rin, Yukio, and I.

"Kaia, you're the new ruler," the bald boy asked.

"Yes," I smirked and my tail swayed behind me.

The demons that were behind me left into the forest and I walked towards the gate that was on the ground. I picked it up with one hand and I pushed it back onto its hinges before I looked at everyone.

"Can you turn back into a more human looking way," Rin asked.

I smirked and walked towards him.

"Sorry, little brother but I'm not lucky enough for that yet," I smirked and patted his chest before I walked towards the school.

I stopped and turned towards Rin and Yukio.

"Oh, I almost forgot, father says hi and happy birthday," I chuckled before I walked into the school.

I chuckled because when I saw their faces when I talked about father it was something that anyone would laugh at. Mephisto came up next to me and he looked at me.

"So are you ready to teach the classes about demons," he asked.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

"You know I don't particularly like exorcists now since all of them want to kill me," I said.

He continued to look at me and he put his hands on his hips.

"Fine, I'll teach the class, but you have to promise that I get my own floor at the abandoned dorms," I said.

"Okay also why would you need a whole floor," he asked.

"Because I want to practice my powers," I teased before I walked down the hallway.

When I got around the corner I looked at my clothes that I was wearing and I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was wearing a red fish net shirt over a white tank top with some black fingerless gloves that reached up to my elbow and I wore jeans with a chain on it that had skulls on it. I looked down the hallway and I fixed the black coat that looked like my brother Amaimon's jacket. I began to walk down the hallway and I smirked as I made a black choker appear on my neck that had a Celtic cross on it and I made my nails turn black as I continued to walk. After I got to the room I had to be in I got a black hair tie out of my coat pocket and I pulled my waist length hair up into a ponytail. I looked pretty much the same as how I did when I went to the school but I had added another ear ring for each ear before I added a tongue piercing and also I had added a piercing to my hand. When I entered the room no one was in the room and I sat on the desk as I began to look at my nails. I looked at the door as I heard the door open and I saw all of the students that were in my exorcist class and then students began to come in before a white dog came in. I crossed my legs as all of the teachers and students sat at the desks. There were at least thirteen students and I grinned as I showed my sharp teeth. One of the boys quickly looked through his bible as he tried to find my fatal verse and I flicked my hand as the bible flew out of his hands into my hands. I looked through the black bible and I chuckled at all of their faces before I sat the bible down next to me on the desk. I began to fiddle with the Celtic cross on my black choker before I began to check my nails out again. The white dog disappeared into pink smoke and Mephisto appeared.

"Sir Pheles," the boy that had the bible said shocked.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the name that the human gave my older brother and I looked at him before I looked at the class.

"Class, this is the new ruler of the rot, fire, water, and air demons," my older brother introduced.

I smirked as I looked at them and I leaned back on my hands as I kept my legs crossed.

"But what happened to the other rulers," a girl with blue hair asked.

I leaned forward and I put my elbows on my knees as I grinned at them.

"I beat them all up because they were foolish enough to challenge their own little sister," I smirked.

"Kaia," the brunette n' blonde asked.

I sighed and I narrowed my eyes.

"Sorry rooster but my name is Katsueki Suzuki but in Ghenna they call me Lilleth," I said.

"Don't you remember me," the brunette n' blonde asked.

I smirked and chuckled.

"I remember you quite well rooster, but now I am a lot different from what I was back then," I smirked.

"What do you mean," a blonde haired boy asked.

I smirked and stood up straight before I cocked my hip and had my hands on my hips.

"Well, I used to be training here to become an Exorcist and rooster and I were classmates," I explained.

"Wait, you were classmates with the Arc Knight Ryuji Suguro," a black haired boy said in fascination.

"That's what they call the rooster now," I smirked before I felt Mephisto's hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and I could see worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I got over that long ago," I said before I shrugged his hand off.

I looked at everyone and the brunette n' blonde looked at me with a saddened gaze before I looked at everyone else.

"So what do you want to know about Ghenna first," I asked with a smirk.

All of the students raised their hands and I smirked. This was definitely going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the class ended I still sat on the desk as I watched everyone leave the room except for my old classmates. The bald kid looked scared to death of me but I began to look at my nails.

"Kaia," the blonde girl asked.

I looked at her and I noticed that it was Shiemi, she had not changed one bit except for her hair growing and growing a few inches.

"Yes," I asked in a care free tone.

"How have you been," she asked.

My eyes slightly widened at the question because no one had asked me that.

"Uh, quite well," I coughed as I tried to compose myself.

I looked at Ryuji and I felt a growl begin to form in the back of my throat.

"Stop staring at me rooster," I scolded.

He stood up and glared at me.

"You haven't changed," I hissed at him.

He growled slightly and Shima and Miwa held both of his arms so he didn't try to attack me. I flicked my wrist and a plant began to grow right beside me. Everyone froze and stared at me.

"I have the powers of all of my brothers, I only picked to take control of the kingdoms that I have now because they were stupid enough to challenge me. So don't mess with me," I growled as I stood up.

They continued to watch me and I crossed my arms.

"I will be here for quite a while so if you, rooster try to mess with me I will honestly throw you out a window or do something much worse," I threatened.

I then walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway. Amaimon ran up next to me in his hamster form before he turned back to his usual form. He looked at me and we both laughed.

"That was very entertaining imouto," Amaimon grinned.

"Yes it was," I replied with a chuckle.

"So what do you plan on doing now," Amaimon asked.

"I don't know, maybe go terrorize some students," I smirked as I looked at my nii-san.

"Sounds fun," he smirked.

We both laughed and we both ran at the same time to start racing each other. I burst through the door and I continued to smile as we ran across the courtyard that was only for the Cram School. I jumped over a fountain and he landed on top of it. He then jumped off of it and landed next to me.

"Do you want to go to Mephy Land," my nii-san asked.

I smirked and nodded. He took a key out and we walked through a door. We arrived at Mephy Land and we saw it was closed. I walked towards our older brother's statue and I crawled up on top of it. I then wrapped my legs around the arm of the statue and I hung upside down. I put my hands behind my head as I looked at my nii-san.

"So this is where our little brother fought against you and was beaten up badly," I asked with a slight chuckle.

Amaimon nodded and he sat on the ground cross-legged. I then sensed that someone was near and I dropped down from the statue so I was in a crouched position. I stood up and I looked around as my tail swayed slowly behind me. I then saw the rooster appear with a couple of other exorcists and then I saw the red n' blonde girl that I had met in Kyoto. She looked at me with wide eyes and I continued to watch them.

"Get out of here Amaimon," the rooster growled.

I hissed and my hands ignited fire that reached up to my elbows.

"No one tells what my nii-san can do and not do. You should respect him because he is a king after all," I hissed.

Ryuji growled at me and he got his rosary out.

"Whose side are you on, you hated demons before," the rooster yelled at me.

Shima and Miwa were trying to calm him down as I glared at him.

"It all changed after I lived in Ghenna and accepted what I am rather than what my little brothers are doing," I growled.

I saw my younger brother unsheathe his sword and I looked at him.

"Rin, you should just accept what you are. You will never be human might as well get to know you're family," I said.

Rin growled and he began to run towards me. I slammed my hands together and a rock rose up from the earth at a mind blowing speed. Rin couldn't stop running so he ran into the rock and went through the other side. He fell onto the ground unconscious and the rock went back into the ground as his flames extinguished. I looked back at the exorcists and they were slightly afraid of me except for the red n' blonde girl. She said something and her sword appeared from her chest. She began to run towards me and I summoned the water from the fountain and I made the water blast at her. She went flying into a tent and became unconscious. I looked at the rest of the exorcists and I saw Yukio.

"Nii-san," he yelled before he looked at me.

"Yukio, we're demons we shouldn't be here. I don't even know why my brother summoned me here but I am guessing that it is for his own gain," I said.

"Nii-san and I are exorcists," he growled.

"Well I am too actually but I like to embrace my powers," I smirked.

The rooster began to come towards me and I glared at him. My tail lashed behind me and we ran towards each other. He punched me and his eyes widened when my head went to the side. I licked the blood off of my lip as my slightly pointed ears twitched in annoyance. I looked back at him and I smirked.

"Do you like to punch me," I asked.

Everyone continued to stare at us and they gasped when I punched the rooster straight in the face. He backed up a little bit and he held his nose. I looked at him and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now let's play a game," I smirked before I grabbed his collar and jumped into the air.

I landed on top of the Ferris wheel and I held him by his collar. I punched him and I continued to glare at him after I let go of him and he was lying on his back on the compartment where people would usually sit in. He looked at me weakly and I clenched my fists.

"Are you happy," I snarled.

He continued to look at me and I was glad that no one could hear me but I knew that my brothers would be able to hear me.

"Are you happy now that I'm a monster," I yelled at him.

His eyes slightly widened in realization and I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him.

"I'm what you like to hunt and I am the daughter of your worst enemy. Well at least someone will want to kill me," I growled.

I looked at him and I raised my fist. I was about to punch him when I felt someone holding my wrist. I looked at the person to see my older brother Amaimon standing behind Mephisto who was holding my wrist.

"Imouto, I thought you said that you got over it," Mephisto said.

"I did but I think he needs to learn his place especially about the eight princes or now the four princes and the one princess," I replied.

Mephisto sighed and he let go of my wrist.

"Imouto put him back on the ground," Mephisto said.

I groaned and I grabbed the rooster by the collar before I jumped off of the Ferris wheel. I landed on my feet and I dropped him on the ground next to me. I then saw Rin and he jumped at me. He pushed me onto the ground and his body was ignited in blue flames as he held my throat. I chuckled and I grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened when he saw that I wasn't able to burn and my hand turned into a black flame. He quickly pulled his hands away and he saw burn marks on his wrists before they started to disappear because of his healing. I stood up and I looked at my younger brother before he tried to come at me. Mephisto then landed on his feet between us to stop us from fighting. Yukio stood next to Rin as Amaimon stood next to me and I saw Ryuji stand next to Rin. I continued to look at them before all of the exorcists were next to Rin and Mephisto stood beside Amaimon and I. Ryuji looked at me with a saddened gaze and I looked at them with my emotionless eyes.

"What happened to you Kaia," Shura asked.

"I found out what I was and I asked Mephisto if I could train to learn how to control my powers. Amaimon taught me how to control my powers of Earth and combat but my other powers I learned on my own. I then defeated some of my brothers when they challenged me and I rule four different kingdoms now," I explained with a smirk while also having my arms crossed.

"What made you want to leave in the first place you know that I could've helped train you alongside Rin," Shura asked.

"Ask the rooster," I growled.

"Can you just tell us," Shura asked and Ryuji bowed his head.

"The rooster punched me and wouldn't accept me," I said.

"But that doesn't explain anything," Yukio said.

"I didn't pick to be Satan's daughter but I did pick to have a feeling for him. I was foolish to even think that an exorcist would want to be with me especially a demon. I might as well embrace what I truly am unlike you and Rin," I hissed before I jumped into the air.

I landed on top of the roller coaster and I looked down at the exorcists as they looked at me. When I saw the rooster look at me I turned away and jumped off of the roller coaster towards a park. I landed by a public bathroom and I made sure that no one was around before I took a key out of my pocket and unlocked the door to see my level of the abandoned dorms. My level was the second floor and I walked towards my room. I locked my door and I lay down on my bed before I fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up to have the sun shining in my eyes and I sat up from my bed. I turned on the radio next to my bed and California King Bed by Rihanna began to play. I looked at the radio as the song played and it was in the middle of the guitar solo. I shook my head and turned the radio off. I began to pick out the same clothes that I had on the day before from my closet and I saw an exorcist pendant on my bed. After I put on my black tattered coat I walked out of my room with the exorcist pendant in my hand. I stuck it in my pocket before I jumped over the stair railing to land on my feet and I was wearing black lace up boots that looked like combat boots. I walked towards the entrance to the dorms and I got my key out. I was about to put it into the lock of the door but the door opened and someone ran into me. I hit my head on the ground and I growled at the rooster who was lying on top of me.

"Get off of me," I growled.

The rooster got up and held out his hand but I stood up by myself. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"What are you staring at," I asked.

"Kaia," he began.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"Then what am I supposed to call you," he asked with slight annoyance.

"Call me by my real name. I am after all a demon," I said.

I began to walk towards the door again.

"Can you just forgive me," he asked.

I stopped walking and I had my hand on the door handle. I turned around to look at him and I had a saddened gaze.

"What makes you think I never forgave you? I left to get over my feelings for you, I know that you would never feel the same way as I did for you," I replied.

His eyes slightly widened and I opened the door.

"I have to go teach demonology now," I said before I walked through the door and closed it behind me.

I walked towards my classroom and I had a tear sneak its way out of my eye. I walked into my classroom and I saw that the students were already waiting. One of the students saw my tear and they raised their hand. I wiped the tear away and I nodded.

"Yes," I asked.

"Why were you crying," the girl asked.

"I was just reminded of something; it's nothing you have to worry about. Okay, today's lesson is about the Salamander," I began before I turned to the chalk board.

**One Hour Later**

After teaching for an hour about a Salamander demon I was pretty stressed. My mind felt like it was going to explode after all of the questions that I was asked and I took a deep breath as I put my coat back on. I had taken off my coat thirty minutes into the class after feeling my stress start to make my flames appear inside myself so I took off my jacket so I wouldn't burn it. Luckily I hadn't showed my demonic powers but I was still a little stressed. I walked towards the door when the door opened and it was the rooster. We both froze as we stared at each other and I looked at his dark mocha colored eyes. I looked away once I noticed that the students were staring at us.

"Sorry but I can't be wasting my time with you, rooster," I hissed before I walked out of the room.

I walked down the hallway and I shook my head. I then put my hands on my head as I clenched at my hair.

"This can't be happening, he is the enemy," I growled.

I continued walking and I saw that I had walked into the gym. I saw all of the students and I saw Ryuji talking. I watched them and I saw that there was a leaper on a leash on the ground.

"Now students today we are learning about fighting a leaper," the rooster announced.

I leaned against the wall as I watched them and I had my arms crossed. I saw the rooster slide down into the stadium part with the students and they walked towards the leaper.

"Stay calm and it won't attack you," the rooster said.

A girl was shaking and I continued to watch. The leaper roared and I knew it was going to attack. All of the students ran to the ladder and I saw the rooster run too. I quickly slid down the slanted wall and my coat was flying behind me. I then ran towards the leaper and the rooster when I landed on the ground. I pushed the rooster out of the way and the leaper bit into me. I froze and I looked at the leaper straight in the eyes.

"Let me go," I said.

It then let me go and I fell to the ground holding my side. I saw that one of the leaper's teeth was in my side and I pulled it out. I threw it to the ground and I stood up as I felt my side heal instantly. The rooster ran to me and he grabbed my arm. He turned me towards him and he looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay," he asked while he looked at me for any injuries.

"I'm fine, just let me go," I said while I struggled.

"No, I want to make sure you're okay," he said.

"What makes you think that I need your help," I yelled at him.

He gripped my arm harder and I winced as I felt one of my old wounds sting. He took my jacket off and he saw a mark on my upper arms that looked like the same as my other upper arm. He then saw the cuts on my wrists.

"What happened," he demanded.

"Why would you care," I yelled before I pulled out of his grasp.

The students watched us and the rooster walked towards me.

"Stay away from me," I yelled.

I lifted my hand and I slapped his face but my long nails made scratch marks on the side of his face. He growled and I blasted water in his face. When the water disappeared his wound was healed but he lunged for my throat. He pushed me against the ground and I looked at him with emotionless eyes. I gripped his wrist and then I lifted my legs up so my feet rested on his chest. I kicked him in the chest and he flew through the air. He landed on top of the cage and I heard several of the students gasp as I crouched down in an attacking position. The rooster got up and he growled at me. I jumped into the air and I landed in front of the rooster. I held his collar and I lifted him in the air. I raised my fist but then a gun shot went off. I froze and I looked down at my torso to see that I was bleeding. I then looked behind me and I saw Yukio holding a gun. I knew that Yukio was being possessed by my father because there were blue flames around him before his face turned shocked and the flames disappeared. I looked back at the rooster and he was shocked before he became more shocked when he saw my torso. I let go of the rooster and he looked at me with wide eyes. I then walked backwards towards the edge of the cage and I fell off the side. I landed on my back and a small crater formed around me. I also heard some bones in my back crack as I knew that they had become broken but I soon felt them healing again because of my healing abilities. I felt my body grow colder by the second and I pulled the bullet out of my torso. I flicked it out of my hand and my hand fell back by my side. I heard people running towards me and I saw Yukio stand above me shocked. Everything then blacked out and I was unconscious.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I woke up to hearing several voices that sounded concerned and I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at the first moment before my vision cleared and I saw the rooster. I quickly sat up and backed up into a wall. I hissed as I felt my head hit the wall and I rubbed the back of my head as I glared at the rooster. He looked at me and put his hand out but I quickly leaned away. He froze as he looked at me and I looked at him. His eyes widened and I knew that my eyes were showing my fear I quickly shook my head and bowed my head.

"Stop staring at me," I hissed.

"Why are you afraid of me," he asked.

I looked at him and a tear sneaked out of my eye. He continued to look at me worriedly but he lowered his hand and I shook my head to get rid of my emotions. The door opened and I looked towards it to see my older brothers along with my younger twin brothers. I hissed at Yukio but Mephisto put his hand up to tell me to calm down.

"Why should I calm down when the guy that shot me is having some kind of guilty fest," I growled.

"You already know what happened," Mephisto said.

I sighed and bowed my head.

"Why would our father want to try to possess my little brother," I asked.

"I don't know but I think he was aiming more towards Suguro-san rather than you," Mephisto said.

I nodded and the rooster looked confused. I stood up and I winced but I saw that I would probably have another scar. I saw that I didn't have my jacket but Mephisto threw it to me and I put it on.

"What are the marks on Kaia's upper arms," the rooster asked.

I pulled my hair out of my jacket and I looked at him.

"Why would you care," I asked with no emotion.

I looked at Mephisto and I crossed my arms.

"Where are the students," I asked.

"In your classroom," Mephisto answered.

I gave a single nod and I began to walk out of the room. I opened the door and winced when I stretched my arms to the handle of the door. I walked down the hallway and I stuck my hands in my pockets as I continued to walk down the hallway. I heard someone running down the hallway but I didn't pay much attention. I felt someone grab my arm and I glared at the person to see that it was the rooster.

"Let go of me," I growled.

"No," he replied.

I continued to look at him as I glared at him and he pushed me against the wall. I continued to glare at him as I began to struggle. He put his hand next to my head on the wall and he leaned in. I stopped struggling as I looked at him and I could feel his breath on my lips. We looked at each other's eyes but then I felt his silky lips on mine. At first I just froze but then my eyes slowly closed and my lips moved against his. I felt his tongue on my lip and I opened my mouth as we slid our tongues against each other's tongue. I felt like we were the only people in the room and I felt his hand leave my arm as he wrapped both of his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss and I pulled away when we both needed breathe. We were both panting slightly and I looked into his eyes. I was about to kiss him again when I knew the promise I had made when I first went to Ghenna and I let go of him. I quickly got away from him and I put my fingers on my mouth. He looked at me and walked towards me slightly but I backed up.

"I'm sorry I…I can't," I said before I ran down the hallway.

I ran into my classroom and everyone looked at me. I quickly wrote the pages that they needed to read and I walked towards the door. I unlocked the door with my special key and I saw my dorm room. I went in and I shut the door behind me after I had taken the key out of the lock. I locked my door and I walked towards my bed. I sat on it and I looked out the window.

"I knew I shouldn't have come," I muttered before I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked the longer chapter, sorry for the wait but I was having trouble on where to go with the story. But I'm back and I have a lot more chapters ready.**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear and I got up to start a new day. I looked in the mirror after I had changed my clothes. I was wearing a black corset top along with some black skinny jeans, black ankle boots that had laces on them, and my usual tattered jacket. I was also wearing my black choker that had the Celtic cross on it and I had a pair of black fishnet fingerless gloves. I took a deep breath as I put my jacket on and I looked at my lips before my eyes.

"I can't believe that happened," I whispered.

I walked out of my room and I began to walk down the hallway. I walked down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen to see my little brothers eating. I walked towards Rin and sat down beside him. He looked at me slightly shocked but I just stared at the table.

"Kaia," Yukio asked.

I looked up and I shook my head.

"What," I asked.

"Are you okay, you've been spacing out for at least ten minutes," Rin said.

I looked at them both and I took a deep breath.

"I'm fine," I said before I got up.

"Kaia," Yukio asked.

"Yes," I asked.

"How is your wound," he asked.

"I'm going to have a scar but I have many scars already," I replied before I started walking towards the door.

"Did you cut your wrists," Yukio asked.

I stopped walking and I bowed my head as I stood in front of the door.

"Yes, I did," I replied before I unlocked the door with my Cram School key.

I walked through the door and I walked towards my classroom. When I got to my classroom I saw that no one was in the room yet so I sat on top of my desk and took my coat off. I took my fingerless gloves off and I was glad that I decided to wear a corset top that day because I wouldn't be able to see my arms as well. I looked at my wrists to see the deep scars that I had from cutting myself when I needed to in Ghenna. I grabbed a pocket knife out of my boot and I opened it as I set it against my pale white skin. I moved the knife against my skin and I could feel the stinging as my blood began to reach the surface. After I pulled the knife away from my skin I lifted my wrist to my mouth and I licked the blood from my wrist. I could taste the metallic taste of my blood reach my tongue and I quickly grabbed a vial from my other boot before I let my blood go into the vial. After filling it to the top I grabbed some gauze from the top drawer of the desk and I wrapped it around my wrist to help stop the bleeding because I had made sure to use a knife that had holy water on it so my demonic healing abilities wouldn't work. I then grabbed a cork from my boot and I put it on top of the vial to keep my blood in it. I set the vial down next to me as I waited for the class to come in and I heard the door open. The students began to come in and I made sure to grab some vials out of the desk and also some corks to help keep the vials closed. They all looked at me confused and they saw the gauze on my wrist.

"What happened to your wrist," a blonde haired girl asked.

"That will be part of the lesson today. Today's lesson is about one of the most powerful demons, myself," I smirked.

I stood up from the desk and their eyes widened when they saw the marks on my upper arms. I then outstretched my arms so they could see every scar on my arms.

"As you can see all of the scars that I have there is a certain thing about me that only certain people know about," I began.

I then put my hands on my hips as I looked at them.

"My father made these marks appear on my arms and some people may think of it as a curse but I think it is actually a blessing," I continued.

They all looked like they were on the side of their seats as they listened to me.

"These marks on my arms tell that I am able to summon any demon from my mind also it is the meaning of the job I was given," I explained.

A brunette male cocked his head as he looked at me.

"I am the only demon in History that is able to see a demon when they are in disguise. I am able to see demons when other exorcists are not able to or even other demons may not be able to see them but I can see them. So my father hired me as an assassin so I can kill any demon that he or my brothers tell me to kill. I am also a ruler but I was never born a ruler until I defeated my brothers when they challenged me," I explained.

They continued to watch me as I held up the vial of my blood.

"My blood is actually a poison so when my competitors try to bite me or scratch me to make me bleed they will die in just a couple of minutes," I smirked while looking at my blood.

One of the males gasped and I pulled the gauze off of my wrist. I grabbed my pocket knife off of the desk and I cut my wrist again as I began to fill the vials with my blood.

"I will only give you my blood once because I am actually using a knife that was dipped in holy water so I can use it for my own needs. Only use my blood when you truly need it and never use it on human beings because it will only turn them into demons or otherwise known as the rot demon, Naberius. You are only to use my blood for a battle against a very powerful demon and if you try to use it on me my blood will not poison myself," I explained while filling vials for all of them.

After I filled all of the vials I put corks on all of the vials and I passed them out.

"You may smell my blood but when someone smells it you will think it will smell differently than someone else," I explained once I passed out all of the vials.

I walked back to the front and they all began to smell my blood. I sat down on the top of my desk and I looked at all of them.

"Any questions," I asked.

I saw a red head raise her hand and I gave a single nod.

"Are you and Arc Knight Ryuji Suguro together," the girl asked.

I was shocked in my mind but I was glad that I still had my emotionless expression on my face. I cleared my throat and I crossed my arms while I crossed my legs.

"Why not I tell you everything from the beginning," I said.

They all looked like little kids waiting for a fairy tale and I took a deep breath.

"Suguro and I were classmates in this exact classroom. My little brother Yukio was our teacher and I had no idea about my past. I had forgotten my past because one of my older brothers erased my mind so I wouldn't remember anything about my true self. So I was the age of six in human years when I was actually over three hundred years old but I was turned into a human. I lived on the streets for over ten years of my life and I was always able to see demons. An exorcist saved me one day but I was actually a thief so I wondered why he saved me. When I found out that he was an exorcist I knew why he did so I just left him alone. I had went to the village square where I grew up and I met Mephisto when I was eating sushi by a fountain. He offered me to come to school here so I came and I met my little brothers Rin and Yukio. I found out that Rin was a demon in my first Cram School lesson I almost left but I decided to stay. I met Ryuji later that day and we challenged each other to a challenge of shooting guns. I of course knew how to use a sword too so I was able to switch to my sword after my gun ran out of bullets. I won so I left and didn't pay any attention to him," I began.

They all looked amazed and I gave a slight chuckle before I continued.

"That next day I took the Exwire test and I passed so I was able to go on a mission to Kyoto with the rest of the Exwires of my class. I had to sit next to Ryuji on the train and I found out that we had a lot I common. After we got to Kyoto I met his mother and his mother actually thought that we were together. But then we decided to hang out in town and we got to know each other better," I smirked.

I took a deep breath as I started to have my past feelings make me feel slight sick but I kept telling the story.

"The next day it was our mission and I was the bait but after I passed out from the demon injecting something I dreamt about my past a little bit. I decided to take my younger brothers and Ryuji to my hometown after we got back and I found out that my best friend was possessed so I was devastated. We came back to True Cross and I decided to learn about my past so I asked Mephisto and he helped me get my powers back. I think the rest you should ask Suguro about since I can't say it," I ended.

They all looked at me sadly but they nodded. I saw that the class was almost over so I took a deep breath.

"No homework tonight," I smirked.

They all cheered and I chuckled. When the door burst open I looked at the door to see Rin panting. I quickly stood up and I looked at the students.

"Stay here," I commanded before I ran out of the room with Rin.

We ran down the hallway and I pushed open the door to see several demons attacking the school. But the main thing that made me shocked was that I saw my father. I quickly ran towards him and Amaimon was beside me as we looked at our father.

"Where is Mephisto," he asked in his demonic voice.

I kneeled down with my hand over my heart as I bowed my head.

"He is not here father," I replied.

My father looked at me and growled slightly but then he chuckled when he saw my younger brothers. He walked towards them but I put my hand on his shoulder. My father stopped and he looked at me with an unamused face. My younger brothers looked at me shocked because they thought that I would've gotten burned.

"Father, my younger brothers are not ready to go to Ghenna," I said.

Amaimon stood behind us and I let go of my father's shoulder. My father looked at my younger brothers but then I saw rooster running towards us with his gun at the ready.

"Suguro, stop," I yelled at him as he began to shoot.

My father made a wall made by his demonic flames in front of Amaimon, myself, and himself. When the wall of fire disappeared I was slightly ducking to cover myself but I saw that all of the bullets that the rooster had shot were ash on the ground.

"Ah, this is the man you said broke your heart," my father chuckled.

Suguro froze and he stared at me shocked.

"Father, I know you tried to kill him but I can handle my mission," I said.

My father looked at me and he smirked.

"Really, then where is the demon that you need to kill," my father asked.

"He is here at the school and I will be able to kill him but you need to leave so he does not find out that you are here," I replied.

"That is not good enough; I knew I shouldn't have let you come back. I bet you are only here to see this male again," my father said with disgust.

"No, I am doing my job. I have kept up to my vow and I will continue my job as an assassin," I said as I bowed with my hand over my heart.

"What," Suguro asked clearly shocked.

I stood up and I looked at him.

"I am a demonic assassin for my father," I said.

My father put his hand on the mark on my upper arm and I hissed as I felt a searing pain in my body.

"Kill the demon and then I will give you your role also this demon is Astaroth. I want you to kill him and Iblis," my father commanded.

I gave a single nod and my eyes turned cat like. I ran off but then I jumped into the air.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

After I had killed the demon that I was assigned to kill and also kill my brothers I ran towards where my father was. I jumped into the air and I landed on my feet next to my father and Amaimon. I looked at Ryuji and he raised his gun at me.

"What are you," he asked with disgust.

"I knew that you would never accept me," I hissed.

I crouched down as the marks on my upper arms began to glow. The students from the classroom ran outside and they tried to run towards Suguro before he would shoot at me. I continued to glare at Suguro and he was about to pull the trigger when the students tackled him. I growled as I started to run towards them and I heard a gunshot go off. I skidded to a stop and I saw that one of the students had made Suguro shoot into the sky instead of at me.

"Senpai, you don't know why she is what she is," a red headed male said.

Suguro growled and he pushed the students off of him. We both stood up at the same time as we glared at each other.

"Senpai," a blonde haired girl yelled.

"What," Suguro growled as we continued to glare at each other.

"She told the same story as the story that you told us. Isn't this the one you looked for over ten years," the blonde girl asked.

"He never looked for me," I growled as I clenched my fists.

Suguro's eyes widened as he looked at me and I crouched down in an attacking position. I heard my father laugh as I made my flames ignite across my skin.

"Senpai, do what you said that you would," a black haired girl yelled at him.

Suguro raised his gun as he aimed it at me and I growled. My tail lashed behind me as I glared at him and he pulled the trigger. He then jumped at me and held me down as I heard a cry of pain. I looked at my father and I saw his host slowly turn into ash before I saw him disappear. I looked at Suguro and I growled.

"Get off of me," I yelled at him before I kicked him in the chest.

I grabbed the vial of my blood out of my pocket and I quickly poured the vial onto the ground. A salamander appeared and I jumped on top of it as I sat down cross legged. Suguro glared at me and I glared back.

"I made a vow and I will not break it unless I have to," I growled before I made the salamander begin to run.

I continued to make the salamander run before I was in the forest and I jumped off of it to see that Amaimon and Mephisto were already there.

"Our father was looking for you Mephisto," I said as the salamander disappeared.

Mephisto crossed his arms and nodded as he stroked his goatee.

"What are we supposed to do brother," I asked.

"We get to watch our younger brothers fight against our father," Mephisto smirked.

"And what do we do with Suguro," I asked.

"That is up to you sister," my brother said.

I gave a single nod and I counted in French to make my tattered jacket appear. I looked in the pocket of my jacket and I got two vials out.

"Here, take these," I said as I threw the vials into the air towards my brothers.

Amaimon and Mephisto both caught one as they looked at me. I put my jacket on and my tail swayed slowly behind me. I began to say words in Latin and my sword appeared. It wasn't the same sword that I had before because I asked my brother Amaimon to break it so I would get all of my powers and I made my gun appear on my belt.

"I will help our little brothers until it's time for them to fight on their own," I said.

"Thank you sister," Mephisto said.

I gave a single nod and I looked at Amaimon.

"Are you ready for a game, brother," I asked.

Amaimon grinned and we both began to run. When we got back to the school we walked into the school and I saw all of the students stare at us. I was glad that I had hidden my tail inside of my jacket and we continued to walk through the school.

"Who are they," I heard a girl asked clearly disgusted.

My ears were only slightly pointed because I wasn't in my demonic form and my teeth were only sharper in the canines but nothing else made me look demonic. We walked towards a door and I put my key into the lock. I unlocked the door and I let Amaimon enter first before I entered into Cram School. We walked through the hallways after we had closed the door and I walked towards my classroom. I walked in and I saw all of my students. They all stood up like they were concerned and their eyes widened when they saw Amaimon so they sat back down. My brother and I both sat on the main desk in the front of the room and we smirked at each other. I looked back at my students and I crossed my legs and arms.

"Students, let me introduce to you my brother. This is Amaimon the Earth king," I smirked.

The students gasped and then the door slammed open. I saw Yukio and Rin and I chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would get here," I smirked.

"What do you want," I heard the rooster ask as he walked in front of my little brother.

"My older brother needs help from our younger brothers. They are the only ones that can defeat our father," I said.

"But you have powers, why not you do it," the rooster growled.

"I have my limits and I had made a deal with my father so I rather not break that vow," I said.

"And what would that vow be," the rooster asked as he crossed his arms.

"Why not use your big fat head," I smirked.

The rooster growled and a student's eyes widened in realization. I saw Amaimon start chewing on his nails and I made my hands ignite in flames. The student quickly stood up and the rooster and I both looked at the student.

"Is this the person you talked about with us," the student asked.

"What do you mean," I asked as I looked at the rooster.

"He said that he was trying to find some girl that he made a mistake with," the student said.

I growled and the flames on my hands went up to my elbows.

"You made me fall in love with you when you already had someone," I growled.

I raised my hand and I threw a fireball at the wall right next to him. He stared at the fireball and then looked at me. He started running after Rin told him to run and I began to run after him. I continued to throw fireballs at him but he kept dodging them.

"I fucking hate you," I yelled at him.

He skidded around a corner and a fireball went through the wall. I continued to chase after him and we were running outside. I took my jacket off while I was running and I continued to throw fireballs at him. I saw my older brother Mephisto look at us as we ran past him and I threw a fireball at Suguro's arm but he dodged it so his clothes only got burned. When he stopped I felt someone grab my waist and I began to struggle.

"Let me go, bastard," I screamed.

I stomped on the person's foot and I scratched his arms but he kept holding me.

"Sister, calm down," I heard Mephisto say.

I stopped and my eyes widened. I gulped as I stopped struggling and he let go of me. I just stood there and stared at Suguro. The flames on my arms began to extinguish as I watched him and he continued to watch me as we both panted.

"Why," I muttered before I started walking off.

I knew my brother was following me but I grabbed my coat off of the ground and I brushed the soot off of it. I then put it back on and I looked at my brother.

"I need to finish this but otherwise after everything is done I am leaving," I said before I walked towards my dorm.

"I understand sister, but we do need a leader after our plan is taken care of," my brother said as he continued to walk with me.

"I will do it until our little brothers decide to take over Ghenna," I answered.

I saw my brother give a single nod and I crossed my arms.

"Our father will die even if I have to do it by myself and get killed. Brother do you remember the deal that we made before I went to Ghenna," I asked.

"Yes I remember, what about it," he asked.

"I want you to forget the promise and don't live up to it. The promise was made in vain," I told.

My brother gave a single nod before I entered the dorms.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up as I took a deep breath and I walked to my closet. I grabbed a dark blue corset and some black skinny jeans for the day that I knew would end everything. After I laced up the back by myself by saying a simple spell I walked over to my vanity and put some makeup on. I had put on some mascara, black lipstick, and some eyeliner on. I then grabbed my black choker necklace with the Celtic cross on it and I put it around my neck before I stood up to grab my coat. I looked in my coat pocket and I saw that I had ten vials of my blood. I didn't put my coat on yet but I grabbed the pocket knife out of my combat boots and I grabbed some vials out of my desk. I had at least fifty vials on my desk and I cut my wrist as I let my blood fill all of the vials. I then put some gauze on my wrist after I filled all of the vials but then I took it back off and cut a star into both of my wrists. I then left the gauze on my desk without covering the wounds on my wrists and I grabbed my coat. I put it on and pulled my hair out of my coat before I walked over to my closet and grabbed my belt that was able to hold bullets in it. I put it through the belt loops of my pants and I put the newly filled vials into all of the places of the bullet holders on my belt and then put the ten older vials of my blood in my gun. I took a deep breath as I put the gun on my belt along with my other gun that was filled with holy water bullets and my last gun was on the back of my belt which was filled with silver bullets. I put my pocketknife back in my boot and I grabbed my sword. It was like any other human sword but I was glad that I had dipped it in holy water and the silver that the sword was made with was blessed so I had it in a black cloth case that surrounded the silver case with gold trim on it. The case was outlined with gold and on the case there was an inscription that was in a dead language. I had my sword on my back as the strap went around my torso like a shoulder bag and I pulled my hair up with a black hair tie. I looked at all of my piercings in the vanity and then I looked at my hair. I was always reminded of the rooster because of my hair but I shook my head as I got those thoughts out of my head. I walked towards the door and I unlocked it to see the hallways of Cram School. I walked down the hallway after I had closed the door and I walked towards my classroom. I saw all of my old classmates and also the students. They looked at me confused and I saw my brothers in their animal forms sitting on my desk. I gave a single nod and my brother turned back into their human forms. They both sat on top of the desk and I looked at the other people in the room.

"You are probably wondering why we are all here today. Today I will tell you the truth about why I am here," I said.

Rin and Yukio looked at me confused as they listened to me.

"The actual reason why I am here is because I will be fighting alongside my older brothers against our father. I have been planning on killing my father for quite a while and I know that the exorcists want to kill my father too," I began.

"But we will be killed too," one of the students interrupted.

"That is why I gave you the vials of my blood," I explained.

I heard my blood begin to drip to the floor and Mephisto looked at me concerned.

"Kaia did you do what I think you did," he asked.

I looked at him and I took a deep breath.

"I had to, if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on what I am supposed to do," I said before I looked at the class.

They saw my blood on the floor and I took off my jacket. Their eyes widened as they saw my wrists but Suguro's eyes were the widest than any other person.

"Everyone here will only take care of my father's army while I actually go and kill my father by myself," I told as I walked to the back of my desk and grabbed a map out of my desk. My brothers moved off of the desk as they looked at the map and I looked at everyone.

"My father trusts me enough so he won't even see it coming, he thinks that I only came here to do an assassination but I came here really to join my older brother," I explained.

Everyone looked at the map from where they were sitting and I put the map on the chalk board. I grabbed some magnets and I hooked the map to the chalk board. I grabbed a quill from the desk and I dipped it in my blood from one of the stars. I began to write names on the map and I wrote my name at where my father would be. I turned back to the people and I took a deep breath.

"This is where everyone is positioned," I told.

Everyone nodded but Suguro crossed his arms and he looked at me. I set the quill down on the chalk tray and I put my sword over my shoulder so it rested on my back.

"My father will be coming in an hour so everyone get ready," I commanded.

All of the exorcists and students nodded before they ran out of the room except for Suguro. I looked at him with a slight glare and I put my hands on my hips. My brothers looked at me and I nodded. My brothers and I left the room but right when I was about to leave the room I felt someone grab my wrist exactly where my wound was. I looked at him and I saw that he had gloves on. I ripped my hand out of his grip and I walked down the hallway. Once everyone was outside we walked towards the forest and I was the leader. Once we got to a clearing I looked at the sky and it was starting to cloud up.

"Get ready," I commanded.

I heard people unsheathed their swords and I heard gun safety triggers go off. I grabbed my gun that had silver bullets out and I opened it up to see all of my bullets. I said a mantra and I knew that they were now blessed so I put the bullets back in the ready and I aimed it. I saw the portal appear in front of us and demons began to come at us.

"This will be the end, father," I whispered before the first gun shots went off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Listen to Skyscraper [Wizz Dumb Remix] by Demi Lovato while reading this because it will kind of give you the feel to the chapter. Also sorry for the long wait I've been busy.**

* * *

Rain began to fall from the sky as gun shots continued to go off and slashes of swords filled the air. I shot my gun of blessed silver bullets at several demons and we could hear the cries of pain of the demons as they died. It was like a huge blood bath as blood splattered onto the ground and into the air. I began to summon all of the demons from my kingdom to help us fight the demons off and I could hear the cries of pain from my demons against the demons that they were fighting. The cries filled the air like sirens and I looked at my older brothers. Amaimon was fighting along with his earth demons against our father's demons and I saw Mephisto say different spells as many demons would fight. I looked at the students and I saw that several were wounded badly and the students that wanted to become doctors helped Shiemi and Yukio heal them. After my silver bullets ran out I began to shoot my holy water bullets and the only thing that was audible in the clearing was the cries of demons and exorcists. Some more exorcists came after the Vatican ordered them to come from getting information from Mephisto before everything started and I saw Shura fight against some demons. I saw the man called Angel and I rolled my eyes at his talking sword before I began to shoot more of my bullets. I quickly said a verse from Matthew when a demon almost attacked Yukio and Shiemi. Shiemi looked frightened and when she looked at me she gave me a small smile before she began to help the exorcists and students again. The rain continued to pour and I could feel my hair getting soaked and the blood from my hands wash off of the new scars on my wrists. After my bullets ran out I grabbed my sword and dropped both of my empty guns on the ground. I unsheathed my sword and I began to slash at the demons. Blood splattered into the air and I felt the blood wash off of my face. I continued to slash at the demons and I looked at the portal to see more demons coming. It was almost like there was an endless supply of demons and I could hear the cries of the Ghenna gate. I soon saw my father appear and I could feel everyone staring at my back. I ran towards my father and he made a sword appear too. We began to fight against each other and when he brought his sword down from raising it in the air I blocked it with my sword and I pushed the sword away with all of my strength. My father stumbled back slightly and I began to slash at him but he kept deflecting my shots. I saw Rin look at me fascinated but I kept fighting and I could hear the clashes of our swords. I began to let my black flames ignite across my skin and I threw a fireball at him but he dodged it in time before it could burn his head off. I continued to fight against him but when I was about to take a slash I felt his sword cut my side and I let out a cry of pain before I growled at my father. My side quickly healed and I began to slash at him again. I heard Suguro cry in pain and I looked at him to see that his arm was being bitten. I said a mantra and the demon cried in pain before it turned into dust. Suguro looked at me and his eyes widened. I looked at my father and I felt his sword go through my torso. I coughed as I felt his sword twist but then I grabbed my gun off of my belt and I shot my gun off. He froze and he looked down to see that my blood was burning through his skin little by little even though the vial was being melted by his flames. I shot the nine more bullets and my blood reached his heart. He coughed and I watched the light in his eyes slowly fade.

"Goodbye father," I hissed before I pushed him.

I felt the sword leave my torso and I gasped as I felt my skin stitch together again. I saw him smirk as his skin healed and I quickly said a spell in a dead language and he froze as he turned into a statue. I counted in French and a box appeared. The door on the box appeared and it took the statue of my father in it before the box disappeared completely. The rain continued to pour down but the Ghenna gate closed after the demons that were on my father's side went back in and the demons I summoned went back to their usual business. I looked at the man named Angel and he looked at me slightly disgusted as he held his hand out.

"I can't believe I am actually saying this to a demon but the Vatican wants to give you their appreciation," he said.

I gave a single nod but I didn't shake his hand.

"Do you want to become an exorcist," he asked.

"I already am and I have been for quite a while. I only stayed with my father to earn his trust and to find a way that I could capture him. I will find out a way to kill my father but I will not let anyone else kill him," I told him.

He gave a single nod and he put his sword back in its sheath.

"I will fight alongside you when that day comes," he said before he walked off with the other exorcists that had come with him.

I could feel the blood wash off of my skin as the rain began to rain harder and I walked towards Shura. She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Nice job, kid," she smirked.

"Actually I should be calling you the kid but without your help I don't know what might've happened," I smirked as I crossed my arms.

"Shiro did say that you would turn out great one day," she said.

"I am glad that I was able to live up to his word, he did help my brother find me and I wouldn't have been able to do this without his help," I said.

She smiled and nodded before she walked off. I walked towards Shiemi and she gave me a hug.

"Thank you for saving me and Yuki-Chan," she smiled.

I chuckled and I nodded.

"No problem, I wouldn't have let any demon hurt you or my brother," I said as she pulled away.

She walked towards Yukio and Rin and I walked over towards my other classmates. They all smiled at me and said thank you before I walked towards Amaimon and Mephisto. I didn't visit Suguro yet and Mephisto smirked at me.

"That was a fun game," Amaimon grinned.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it was," I smirked as I crossed my arms.

"Kaia," I heard a male ask.

I turned around and I saw Suguro. Mephisto took Amaimon away and I looked at Suguro.

"What do you want, Suguro," I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said while he had his head bowed.

"What," I asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened that day, I lost my temper and I tried to find you but I couldn't. I even asked Mephisto where you were but he wouldn't tell me so when you told me you were in Ghenna I thought I was so stupid to not even think of that. I told the students about you but when I saw you I just couldn't describe what I felt like," he explained.

I looked at him confused and I continued to have my arms crossed.

"But why didn't you tell me this before," I asked.

"I didn't tell you before because I thought that you weren't the same but I knew I was wrong after I had to spend time with you here," he explained.

I looked away as I tried to think of what to say and he turned my head towards him.

"Kaia…I-I love you," he whispered.

My eyes widened before they closed when I felt his silky lips against mine. When we pulled away I smiled at him and the rain hit against our skin as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ryuji," I smiled.

He put his hand against my cheek and I leaned my head into his touch.

"I promise I won't hurt you ever again," he whispered.

"And you better live up to that," I chuckled.

He chuckled and nodded before he kissed me again.


End file.
